The Last Leaf of The God Tree : The red thread of fate
by godofhisownstories
Summary: a tie-in to the The Last Leaf of The God Tree, this one follows the story of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. Kushina's past in Uzushiogakure, Minato's past in Konoha and their relationship.


The Last Leaf Of the God Tree : The Red Thread of Fate.

After 20 years of fragile silence, the countries finally wage another war, wasting human lifes to get resource for their economy, such is a human greed. In this moment the meaning of shinobi changed, no longer they are seen as human being fighting for better future,but as a mindless killing machine. It was also in this moment the system that protected the future generation became the reason for them to spill their blood;sadly, Konoha wasn't an exception.

Konohagakure vs Kumogakure, Battle of Blood River.

Battle of blood river, one of the most hopeless battle in history of 2nd great ninja war for Konoha. Located in land of hot water, this site became one of the bloodiest battlefield thanks to interferance of several hired shinobi from minor ninja village. The fierce battle with Iwagakure in amegakure cost Konoha so much loss of shinobi that Konoha's couldn't see the threat coming from the other side until it's too late. The most powerful name on the list, Tobirama Senju, already dead thanks to Kumo's ambush and before his death he named Hiruzen Sarutobi his successor. Through Danzo's 'suggestion', the newly named, a little bit foolish, hokage couldn't helped but throw the genins into the battlefield, of course not without the famous 'will of fire.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Blood River, Land of Hot Water-

Historically Blood River was known as River of Fertility, thanks to the growing plants surrounding the river and the healing properties of the water. Now the trees were burnt and the water stained by blood. What was a source of life became a graveyard of countless ninja.

"MIKOTO!TSUME!" a voice pierced through the loud explosion in the area. "Don't mind us we're okay!" said Mikoto Uchiha holding Tsume Inuzuka, who had large wound on her midsection. It was by luck Mikoto able to kawarimi with an enemy's thrown kunai and save her teammate, an event that caused her name to be written in the bingo book as 'Kawarimi no Mikoto.'

"KUSHINA, BARRIER!" shout the Konoha's white fang as he killed another Kumogakure ninja and jump to others while protecting his student, the holder of Kyuubi no yoko, Kushina Uzumaki.

" I know. Uzumaki style, chain barrier" Kushina whispered as a warm feeling came from her back, instantly countless chains emerged, covering her allies in form of protective domes.

"Shit another Uzumaki!" shout a kumogakure ninja. "let me through, i'll blow it with my lightning straight" shout another. It was clear that this man wasn't the raikage, otherwise Kushina's barrier would be destroyed before the man finished his speech, but seeing the man's fearsome lightning chakra in his fist cast doubt in Kushina's mind.

"Will he get through?" thought Kushina while the beast inside her laughing at her insecurity, constantly taunting her. **_"Give in to me Kushina, and i will destroy those who hurt you"_**the beast whispered in her mind, but Kushina didn't feel like playing BDSM with the beast, right now her chain was needed elsewhere. **  
**

The Man charged forward with fury as the death of his countrymen fuel his hatred for Konoha and Kushina prepared for the worst.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-on the southern part of the battlefield-

"You sure you can do this?" asked a yellow-haired man as he handed a small red scroll to his bald, changpao wearing teammate.

"Who do you take me for?! I am Shun Zaedong the best weapon specialist in Konoha!" said Shun proudly. He took the scroll and jumped high, preparing a special delivery to their comrade up north.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Kushina's barrier-

The Man stopped as a kunai almost hit him, not like it could pierced him though. Despite being Raikage's lightning armor cheap knockoff his technique was still splendid, a mere kunai wouldn't leave a dent let alone causing injury. He was curious however by the design of the blade. It was three-pronged and at the end of the handle tied a tag. As superhuman as he is he still had fear for explosion tag and it caused him to froze for a moment, this was his last mistake on the battlefield.

SPLAT! An identical blade, sharpened by wind chakra, tore through his neck leaving behind a huge, gaping wound. In front of him was a young boy, couldn't be older than 13, with a bloodied three-pronged kunai in his grip. His last vision being the boy's blue eyes.

Then he knew no more.

"MINATO!" kushina yelled his name as she noticed his bright yellow hair. The namikaze looked back, smiling, and instantly sense of security spread over Kushina's body, knowing that her hero, the son of Madara, had arrived.

To be continue...?

Basically this one was meant to show you minato's and kushina's past though i'm not sure whether this become separate fanfic or just put this in as bonus chapter or something.

Yep in this story Kushina knew of Minato's heritage.

i'm having fun changing the ninja history to fit my story hehe.


End file.
